harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти
21 июля 2007 13 октября 2007 |Издатель = Bloomsbury Publishing (2007) РОСМЭН (2007) Махаон (2015) |Главы = }} «Гарри Поттер и Дары смерти» ( ) — седьмая и последняя книга в серии романов Дж.К. Роулинг о Гарри Поттере. Выход романа Джоан Роулинг закончила писать книгу 11 января 2007 года в отеле «Балморал» в ЭдинбургеДж. Роулинг против электронной версии романов о ГП — PotterRus. Было объявлено, что роман выйдет в свет 21 июля 2007 года в 00:01 по Гринвичу. Однако за пять дней до начала продаж книги в интернете появились фотографии и отсканированные изображения страниц американской редакции седьмой книгиMobbit.info: Новый Гарри Поттер уже в сети (фотографии страниц), которые оказались подлинными. Через небольшое время этот текст был переведен на несколько языков, в том числе на русскийРусский пересказ седьмой книги «Гарри Поттер и Дары смерти». Впоследствии выяснилось, что виновником утечки был интернет-магазин DeepDiscount.com, который, нарушив эмбарго на продажу книги, выслал около 1200 экземпляров покупателям по почте до назначенной датыorden-feniksa.org.ru. Первая повсеместно доступная версия книги на русском языке появилась в Интернете на сайте группы переводчиков-любителей, называющих себя Potter's Army. Перевод был завершён 25 июля 2007 года около 23 часов по московскому времени. Даже в первоначальной версии книга была переведена обстоятельно, с соблюдением авторского литературного стиля, но с существенными недочётами (например, в ней отсутствовал кусок тридцать третьей главы, также в переводе большое количество орфографических и грамматических ошибок). Параллельно работы по переводу книги ведут ещё несколько групп переводчиков. Русская печатная версия романа поступила в продажу 13 октября 2007 года тиражом 1 800 000 экземпляров. В издательстве «РОСМЭН» её переводила группа переводчиков: Майя Лахути, Сергей Ильин, Мария Сокольская. Название книги О названии книги автор сообщила 21 декабря 2006 года на своём официальном сайте, но чтобы его узнать, нужно было выполнить мини-квестНазвание Седьмой книги! — Совиная почта. В тот же день название было опубликовано на сайте издательства Bloomsbury bloomsbury.com. Поскольку слово «hallows» в английском языке имеет несколько значений, среди русскоязычных поклонников Роулинг возникли споры по поводу того, как правильно перевести название романа. Существовали три основные версии: * «Гарри Поттер и Роковые мощи» (это почти дословный перевод, хотя не совсем понятно, что в таком случае имела в виду автор); * «Гарри Поттер и Реликвии смерти» (считалось, что под «дарами» подразумеваются крестражи, но с появлением первых спойлеров стало понятно, что это — не факт); * «Гарри Поттер и Смертельные гробницы». Сама Роулинг отказывалась давать какие-либо комментарии по поводу названия книги до её появления. Интерес представлял и тот факт, что за несколько дней до выхода книги на английском языке Роулинг опубликовала альтернативное название книги для переводчиков — «Harry Potter and the Relics of Death». Это заглавие предназначается для правильного перевода на те языки, которые не могут равнозначно английскому передать смысл словосочетания «Deathly Hallows». После выпуска романа по Интернету достаточно быстро распространилось название «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти», так как оно больше всего подходит к содержанию текста. В переводе издательства «РОСМЭН» название книги изначально выглядело как «Гарри Поттер и роковые мощи». Для определения официального названия издательство совместно с порталом Mail.ru организовало акцию «Придумай название книге о Гарри Поттере» с целью найти наиболее удачный перевод Совиная почта — Фанаты дают название седьмой книге. Конкурс-опрос проводился с 27 июля по 6 августа 2007 года. После его окончания было объявлено, что утверждено название «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти»Конкурс «Придумай название книге о Гарри Поттере». Сюжет книги Анонсировавшиеся детали * Согласно пророчеству из книги «Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса», либо Гарри Поттер, либо Волан-де-Морт должен был погибнуть. * В одном из интервью Дж.К. Роулинг заявила, что в седьмой книге погибнут два главных героя, смерть которых ранее не предполагаласьTop News. * Со слов Дэниела Рэдклиффа, при съёмках фильма «Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса» Роулинг проговорилась, сказав, что «Дамблдор доставляет слишком много проблем» в седьмой части. Это означало, что в книге читатели узнают о погибшем директоре довольно много нового.Mugglenet.com Начало действия Поздним вечером на безлюдной дороге встречаются Яксли и Северус Снегг, узнают друг друга и идут в особняк Люциуса Малфоя, где уже находятся Волан-де-Морт и другие Пожиратели смерти. Снегг заявляет, что Орден Феникса не доверяет Министерству магии и мракоборцам, и в ближайшую субботу Поттер будет перемещён в дом одного из членов Ордена Феникса, под совместную охрану Ордена и мракоборцев. Яксли говорит, что, по его информации, Поттер будет перемещён позже, а именно 30 июля, за день до своего совершеннолетия. Снегг утверждает, что сообщение, полученное Яксли — дезинформация Ордена. Волан-де-Морт верит Снеггу, а не Яксли. Он планирует напасть на Поттера, когда его будут перемещать. Яксли докладывает, что ему удалось наложить заклятие Империус на Пия Толстоватого, главу Департамента защиты магического правопорядка в Министерстве Магии. Затем Волан-де-Морт берет у Люциуса волшебную палочку, что вызывает у того недовольство. Тёмный Лорд отчитывает Люциуса, а потом издевается над ним, над его женой Нарциссой, сыном Драко Малфоями и сестрой Нарциссы Беллатрисой Лестрейндж за то, что племянница Беллатрисы, Нарциссы и Люциуса, Нимфадора Тонкс вышла замуж за оборотня Римуса Люпина. После этого он приказывает Беллатрисе убить свою племянницу. Та обещает сделать это при первой возможности. На глазах у всех присутствующих Волан-де-Морт убивает свою пленницу, профессора магловедения Чарити Бербидж, за то, что она учила студентов Хогвартса хорошо относиться к маглам и опубликовала в «Ежедневном Пророке» статью, защищающую права маглорождённых. На протяжении собрания Драко Малфой выглядит чрезвычайно испуганным, растерянным и подавленным. Его ужасают и убийство Бэрбидж, и издевательство Волан-де-Морта над ним и его родителями. Тем временем Гарри Поттер собирается в дорогу (именно в тот день, о котором сообщил Снегг) и читает некролог Дамблдора, а также интервью с Ритой Скитер, написавшей его биографию. Автор некролога — старый друг и одноклассник Дамблдора Элфиас Дож, знавший его с одиннадцатилетнего возраста. Согласно некрологу, за год до поступления Дамблдора в Хогвартс, его отец Персиваль был посажен в Азкабан (где впоследствии умер) за жестокое и публичное нападение на трёх маглов. Дамблдор признавал вину отца, но сверх того говорить об этом случае отказывался. Сам Дамблдор никогда не был маглофобом, напротив, он всегда выступал в поддержку прав маглов. Уже на первом курсе Альбус Дамблдор стал знаменит как самый блестящий студент, когда-либо учившийся в Хогвартсе. В школе он переписывался с величайшими магами того времени и опубликовал выдающиеся статьи в журналах. Кроме того, Альбус всегда был готов оказать поддержку и помощь своим друзьям. Автор также отмечает благородство юного Альбуса: сам автор (по крайней мере, на первом курсе) был непопулярен в школе, поскольку недавно переболел драконьей оспой, и его лицо было зеленоватого цвета и изрыто оспинами. Альбус был одним из тех немногих, кто стал его другом. Через три года в Хогвартс пошёл младший брат Альбуса, Аберфорт. В отличие от Альбуса, он предпочитал разрешать споры дуэлями, а не дискуссиями. Тем не менее, братья более или менее ладили между собой. В то время было принято после окончания Хогвартса путешествовать, встречаясь со знаменитыми магами разных стран. Дамблдор, однако, не смог отправиться в путешествие, поскольку его мать Кендра умерла, оставив его единственным кормильцем. Через некоторое время Дамблдора постигло ещё одно несчастье: умерла его сестра Ариана. Смерть Арианы привела к отчуждению между Альбусом и Аберфортом, единственным оставшимся в живых его родственником. В некрологе перечисляются и дальнейшие достижения Дамблдора: победа над тёмным магом Грин-де-Вальдом в 1945 году, изобретение двенадцати способов использования драконьей крови, деятельность на посту председателя Визенгамота и директора Хогвартса. В то же время, Рита Скитер в своей публикации нападает на Дамблдора. Среди прочего, она намекает, что он мог быть виновен в смерти сестры. Поттеру приходит время навсегда покинуть дом дяди и тёти. Ему удаётся убедить Дурслей также переселиться в безопасное место под защиту магов, поскольку иначе их схватят Пожиратели Смерти. Дадли, к удивлению Гарри, прощается с ним тепло и доброжелательно. На прощание Дадли и Гарри пожимают друг другу руки. Вскоре прибывают члены Ордена Феникса, чтобы помочь Гарри добраться до нового убежища. Рон Уизли, Гермиона Грейнджер, Фред и Джордж Уизли, Флёр Делакур и Наземникус Флетчер выпивают оборотное зелье, чтобы принять облик Гарри, и отправляются каждый к своему месту назначения, в сопровождении напарника. Настоящий Гарри летит с Хагридом на мотоцикле Сириуса Блэка. Их немедленно встречают Пожиратели смерти, и начинается погоня. Волан-де-Морт пытается поразить Гарри, но при этом волшебная палочка Гарри Поттера самостоятельно выполняет какое-то неизвестное ему колдовство, и палочка, которую Тёмный Лорд позаимствовал у Люциуса Малфоя, разрушается. С большим трудом Хагрид и Гарри добираются до «Норы». Там члены Ордена считают потери: Северус Снегг отрубил ухо Джорджу Уизли заклятием Сектумсемпра, в сову Гарри Поттера попало убивающее заклятие, Аластор Грюм убит, а его тело исчезло. Позднее Гарри чувствует, что Волан-де-Морт допрашивает производителя волшебных палочек Олливандера, пытаясь узнать, почему разрушилась волшебная палочка Люциуса. Через несколько дней в «Норе» Поттер отмечает наступление совершеннолетия. При этом появляется министр магии Руфус Скримджер, чтобы отдать Гарри, Рону и Гермионе завещанные Дамблдором вещи. Рон получил в наследство делюминатор (устройство для тушения и зажигания света), Гермиона — книгу сказок, а Гарри — меч Годрика Гриффиндора и первый снитч, пойманный мальчиком. Однако, министр меч Гарри не отдал, поскольку он не принадлежал Дамблдору. Ребята не могут понять, зачем директор им всё это оставил. Гарри вспоминает, что снитч он поймал ртом. Он прижимает снитч ко рту, и появляется надпись: Я открываюсь под конец. На следующий день после визита министра проходит свадьба Билла Уизли и Флёр Делакур. Чтобы гости на свадьбе не узнали о том, что Гарри находится в «Норе», он пьёт оборотное зелье. На свадьбе Виктор Крам ссорится с Ксенофилиусом Лавгудом, отцом Полумны. Дело в том, что Крам заметил на одежде Лавгуда странный знак (круглый глаз в треугольнике). По словам Крама, это — знак Грин-де-Вальда, и он считает, что Лавгуд — его сторонник. В ходе свадьбы внезапно приходит сообщение: Скримджер убит, и Волан-де-Морт получил контроль над министерством. Тут же повсюду начинают появляться Пожиратели смерти и сотрудники Министерства (которые теперь фактически служат Волан-де-Морту). Гермиона хватает Гарри и Рона и трансгрессирует с ними на ничем не примечательную лондонскую улицу, в район, населённый маглами. Трио решает посидеть в кафе, но вскоре следом заходят два Пожирателя смерти. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона отбиваются от них, трансгрессируют к дому Сириуса Блэка, где и остаются. Там они узнают, что Р.А.Б. — это Регулус Арктурус Блэк, брат Сириуса. Им удаётся добиться от Кикимера подробного рассказа о судьбе крестража, подменённого Регулусом. Оказывается, для проверки защиты медальона Слизерина Волан-де-Морт взял Кикимера с собой в пещеру, где приказал ему выпить яд из чаши с медальоном, после чего оставил его умирать. Но домовик трансгрессировал к хозяину (эльфы могут трансгрессировать даже там, где люди не могут). Позднее Регулус решил уничтожить крестраж, отправился с Кикимером в пещеру (тот указал путь), сам выпил яд из чаши и погиб, а перед этим подменил медальон на фальшивку и приказал домовику уничтожить настоящий медальон. Но Кикимер так и не смог этого сделать, и, в конце концов, тот попал к Наземникусу Флетчеру. Гарри дарит эльфу фальшивый медальон и объясняет, что собирается довершить то, что не доделал Регулус. После этого отношение к нему Кикимера резко меняется в лучшую сторону. По приказу Гарри Кикимер находит Флетчера и доставляет его в дом Сириуса. Наземникус рассказывает, что отдал медальон в качестве взятки Долорес Амбридж, угрожавшей подвергнуть его преследованию за незаконную торговлю. Развитие сюжета Гарри, Рон и Гермиона решают проникнуть в Министерство магии, чтобы завладеть крестражем. После месяца подготовки они принимают оборотное зелье и под видом трёх сотрудников министерства попадают внутрь. В министерстве ведётся активная деятельность по преследованию маглорождённых. Друзья оглушают Амбридж, забирают у неё медальон, попутно освобождают нескольких маглорождённых ведьм и волшебников и трансгрессируют к дому Сириуса, но (из-за того, что в них в последний момент вцепился Яксли) случайно ломают заклинание Фиделиус и открывают расположение дома Сириуса Пожирателям смерти. В дальнейшем они вынуждены жить в палатке (в лесу и других пустынных местах), рассчитывая на защитные заклинания Гермионы, и никогда не останавливаться подолгу на одном месте. Уничтожить добытый крестраж оказывается очень сложно: единственный известный друзьям способ — яд василиска, с помощью которого был уничтожен дневник Тома Реддла на втором году обучения Гарри в Хогвартсе. Месяцами Гарри, Рон и Гермиона скрываются, не зная, как уничтожить этот крестраж и где искать другие. Тем временем Рон, на которого крестраж-медальон влияет особенно сильно, становится всё более капризным и раздражительным, жалуясь на тяжёлые условия жизни. Однажды Гарри, Рон и Гермиона подслушивают разговор гоблинов и волшебников, скрывающихся от Волан-де-Морта, которые случайно оказались поблизости от их убежища. Из разговора они узнают, что меч Годрика Гриффиндора, хранящийся в банке Гринготтс — это подделка. Также они выясняют, что именно мечом Гриффиндора Дамблдор уничтожил кольцо Марволо. При известии, что им теперь нужно найти ещё и этот меч, Рон устраивает скандал, заявляет, что они лишь зря тратят время (при том, что члены его семьи находятся в опасности) и в конечном итоге уходит. Гарри и Гермиона решаются посетить Годрикову Впадину, надеясь найти меч там. Они заходят на кладбище, где похоронены родители Гарри и родственники Дамблдора. Затем им попадается старуха, в которой друзья признают Батильду Бэгшот, автора учебника по истории магии. Они следуют за ней в её дом, полагая, что именно у неё находится меч, но попадают в ловушку: в теле Бэгшот скрывалась змея Волан-де-Морта Нагайна. Гарри и Гермиона успевают трансгрессировать из дома за мгновения до прибытия Тёмного Лорда. При этом случайно ломается волшебная палочка Гарри. Вскоре после этого, карауля ночью палатку, Гарри видит Патронус в форме лани. Она ведёт Поттера к замёрзшему озеру, на дне которого обнаруживается меч Гриффиндора. Гарри ныряет за ним, но медальон-крестраж начинает его душить. Внезапно появившийся Рон спасает Гарри, а затем вытаскивает и меч. После этого Рон уничтожает мечом крестраж, и ребята возвращаются к палатке. Разъярённой подруге Уизли объясняет, что сразу после ухода его схватили егеря, а потом он уже не застал Гарри и Гермиону на прежнем месте. Всё это время Рон хотел вернуться к друзьям. Их местонахождение, в конце концов, указал делюминатор. Гермиона замечает в книге сказок, оставленной Дамблдором, знак Грин-де-Вальда. Она решает, что об этом нужно поговорить с Ксенофилиусом Лавгудом. Дары Смерти В доме Лавгудов Ксенофилиус рассказывает Гарри, Рону и Гермионе сказку о трёх братьях, встретившихся со Смертью и получивших в дар три могущественных предмета — непобедимую волшебную палочку (Бузинная палочка); камень, воскрешающий умерших, и идеальную мантию-невидимку. По описанию эта мантия-невидимка соответствует мантии Гарри. Тут оказывается, что Лавгуд предал друзей Министерству, в надежде добиться освобождения своей дочери Полумны. Появляются Пожиратели смерти, но Гарри, Рону и Гермионе удаётся трансгрессировать. Гарри считает, что им нужно найти остальные Дары смерти, чтобы победить Волан-де-Морта. Несколько последующих недель проходят без результата. Рон рассказывает о специальной радиостанции, единственной, рассказывающей правду о происходящем, и ему удаётся на неё настроиться, но тут Гарри случайно произносит имя Волан-де-Морта. Пожиратели смерти наложили на имя заклинание Табу: всякий, кто его произносит, лишается защитных заклятий и открывает своё местонахождение. Появляются оборотень Фенрир Сивый и его помощники. Они хватают Гарри, Рона и Гермиону и доставляют их в особняк Малфоев. Там Беллатриса Лестрейндж пытает Гермиону, чтобы узнать, откуда они взяли меч Гриффиндора. Беллатриса полагает, что меч был украден из её сейфа в банке Гринготтс. Тем временем Гарри и Рон находятся в подвале вместе с Дином Томасом, гоблином Крюкохватом, Олливандером и Полумной Лавгуд. В осколке Зеркала Сириуса Поттер случайно замечает голубой глаз (как ему кажется, глаз Дамблдора) и взывает о помощи. Появляется Добби и, по просьбе Гарри, для начала трансгрессирует, забирая с собой Дина, Олливандера и Полумну. На шум от трансгрессии в подвал спускается Питер Петтигрю. Гарри и Рон набрасываются на Хвоста, тот начинает душить Гарри, но мальчик напоминает о долге за спасение жизни. Серебряная рука Петтигрю на секунду разжимается, а после этого душит самого Питера (за проявленную слабость). Рон, завладевший палочкой Петтигрю, пытается ей помешать, но неудачно, Хвост гибнет. Гарри и Рон (а следом за ними — вернувшийся Добби) бросаются спасать Гермиону, а затем все вместе трансгрессируют за секунды до появления Волан-де-Морта, но Беллатриса успевает смертельно ранить Добби своим ножом в сердце. Гарри, Рон, Гермиона, Дин, Олливандер, Полумна, гоблин Крюкохват оказываются в безопасном месте — в доме Билла и Флёр. После похорон Добби Гарри с друзьями начинают думать о дальнейших действиях. Гарри расспрашивает Олливандера о Бузинной палочке. Постепенно становится ясна её судьба: Грин-де-Вальд украл её у Грегоровича, а Дамблдор победил Грин-де-Вальда; таким образом, Бузинная палочка — это волшебная палочка Дамблдора, и он был похоронен вместе с ней. Волан-де-Морт, который тоже пришёл к данному выводу, похищает палочку из гробницы директора. Поттер отказывается от попыток завладеть Дарами Смерти и решает сосредоточиться на крестражах, как и велел ему Дамблдор. Некоторое время спустя в дом Билла и Флер наведывается Римус Люпин, сообщающий о том, что у него с Нимфадорой родился сын, которого назвали Тед (в честь покойного отца Нимфадоры Теда Тонкса). Он просит Гарри стать крёстным отцом ребёнка. Из того, как Беллатриса Лестрейндж отреагировала на предполагаемое проникновение посторонних в её сейф в Гринготтсе, Гарри делает вывод, что там может находиться ещё один крестраж. Вместе с гоблином Крюкохватом они строят план ограбления банка (гоблин в качестве платы требует меч Гриффиндора). С помощью оборотного зелья, мантии-невидимки и заклятия Империус они проникают в сейф Беллатрисы и берут чашу Пенелопы Пуффендуй. После этого Крюкохват сбегает, прихватив с собой меч, а Гарри, Рон и Гермиона с большим трудом спасаются от охраны, освободив для этого дракона, которого гоблины использовали как стража. Они улетают из банка на драконе, но Волан-де-Морт после этого узнаёт, что его крестражи в опасности, и сразу отправляется проверять, на месте ли остальные. Из очередного видения Гарри узнаёт, что один из крестражей находится в Хогвартсе, и Трио устремляется туда. Битва за Хогвартс Друзья попадают в Хогвартс с помощью Аберфорта Дамблдора. От него Гарри узнаёт подробности биографии Дамблдора: за год до его поступления в Хогвартс на его шестилетнюю сестру Ариану напали трое мальчишек-маглов, видевших, как она колдует (стихийная магия). Они «проучили» её, после чего она лишилась рассудка и больше не могла себя контролировать. Большую часть времени она была испуганной, несчастной и безобидной, но иногда у неё бывали приступы агрессии. Кендра и Аберфорт, как могли, ухаживали за ней, скрывая её болезнь (иначе бы её заперли в клинике святого Мунго). Персиваль отомстил мальчишкам, напавшим на его дочь, за что был посажен в Азкабан. Поскольку решено было скрывать болезнь Арианы, он не мог на суде открыть причину нападения на маглов. Альбус не ухаживал за сестрой, вместо этого сосредоточившись на учёбе. Кендру убила Ариана во время очередного приступа агрессии. После окончания школы Альбус подружился с приехавшим в Годрикову Впадину Грин-де-Вальдом, и они вместе принялись строить глобальные планы по подчинению маглов волшебникам и созданию нового порядка «ради общего блага». Аберфорт говорил брату, что тот не должен оставлять больную сестру. Один из споров между Аберфортом, Альбусом и Грин-де-Вальдом перешёл в схватку (с использованием магии). На шум прибежала сестра, и кто-то из троих её случайно убил. После этого Грин-де-Вальд исчез из Годриковой Впадины, впоследствии он попытался захватить мир, в соответствии со своими идеями, но был побеждён своим бывшим единомышленником. В Хогвартсе Гарри предупреждает деканов факультетов о скором появлении Волан-де-Морта, и они организуют эвакуацию младших школьников. Прибывают члены Ордена Феникса, которые помогают готовить школу к обороне. Вскоре начинается битва, а Гарри приходит к выводу, что очередным крестражем является диадема Кандиды Когтевран и осознаёт, что видел эту диадему в Выручай-комнате. Тем временем Рон и Гермиона проникают в Тайную комнату, находят там клыки василиска, уничтожают с помощью одного из них чашу Пенелопы Пуффендуй, а затем возвращаются к Гарри. Втроем друзья направляются в Выручай-комнату, но там на них нападают Драко Малфой, Крэбб и Гойл. Мощное заклинание, посланное Крэббом, приводит к тому, что в Выручай-комнате начинается страшный пожар. Крэбб сгорает, но друзьям удаётся спасти Малфоя и Гойла. Адское пламя уничтожает и крестраж, в который была обращена диадема. В Хогвартсе во время битвы погибают Римус Люпин, его жена Нимфадора Тонкс, Фред Уизли, Колин Криви и ещё около 50 защитников замка. После очередного видения Гарри ведёт Рона и Гермиону к Визжащей хижине. Там они становятся свидетелями того, как Волан-де-Морт приказывает своей змее Нагайне убить Северуса Снегга, так как считает, что это сделает его истинным хозяином Бузинной палочки (пока жив её прежний владелец — победитель Дамблдора, она не может служить другому волшебнику в полную силу). Волан-де-Морт оставляет Северуса умирать, не заметив присутствия друзей. Перед смертью Снегг отдаёт Поттеру свои воспоминания. Гарри бежит в кабинет директора и смотрит их в Омуте памяти. Оказывается, Северус был до конца верен Дамблдору, потому что любил мать Гарри, Лили Эванс. Пытаясь вернуть умерших родственников, Дамблдор надел кольцо Марволо с Воскрешающим камнем и в результате оказался поражён неисцелимым заклятием, так что он в любом случае был обречён на скорую смерть. Снегг убил Дамблдора, потому что тот попросил его это сделать и тем самым спасти от мучений (особенно в случае попадания в руки Пожирателей смерти). Кроме того, Дамблдор знал, что Драко Малфой старается его убить, и таким образом хотел спасти душу Драко. После этого Северус продолжал защищать Гарри, именно он поместил меч Гриффиндора в озеро и проводил Гарри к нему с помощью своего Патронуса. Кроме того, Гарри узнаёт, что в нём находится часть души Волан-де-Морта, он является седьмым крестражем, создание которого Волан-Де-Морт не планировал и о котором даже не знает, и пока Гарри жив, Тёмный Лорд не может быть убит. В одном из воспоминаний Дамблдор прямо говорит Снеггу, что Гарри должен погибнуть от руки Волан-де-Морта. Гарри без колебаний решает пожертвовать собой, чтобы уничтожить находящуюся в нём часть души Волан-де-Морта. Он поручает Невиллу убить змею Тёмного Лорда и отправляется под мантией-невидимкой в Запретный лес, где находятся Волан-де-Морт и Пожиратели смерти. Гарри открывает снитч, который ему завещал Дамблдор. Внутри оказывается камень, воскрешающий мертвых (из кольца Марволо Мракса) — один из трёх Даров Смерти. С его помощью Гарри вызывает самых близких из умерших людей: отца, маму, Сириуса Блэка и Римуса Люпина. Они всячески поддерживают его по пути на казнь. Гарри находит лагерь Волан-де-Морта, снимает мантию-невидимку, выпускает из рук воскрешающий камень и позволяет Волан-де-Морту применить убивающее заклятие. После этого Гарри оказывается в странном месте, напомнившем ему вокзал Кингс-Кросс, состоящий из тумана. Перед ним лежит часть души Волан-де-Морта — некое существо, которое выглядит как отвратительный, непрерывно плачущий младенец. Появляется Дамблдор. Он объясняет, что Гарри не умер, — в частности, из-за того, что Волан-де-Морт использовал его кровь для создания своего тела и таким образом, вынудил его жить, пока жив он сам. Также Дамблдор рассказывает Гарри о Дарах Смерти и о том, что мантия-невидимка передавалась в роду Поттеров по наследству, начиная с Игнотуса Певерелла — самого младшего из трех братьев, получивших Дары Смерти. После этого Поттер решает вернуться в мир живых, и Дамблдор исчезает. Гарри приходит в себя на поляне в лесу, но притворяется мёртвым. Волан-де-Морт велит Нарциссе Малфой проверить, жив ли его противник. Нарцисса видит, что Гарри жив, шёпотом спрашивает у него о судьбе Драко, а после этого заявляет, что Гарри мёртв, желая скорее попасть к своему сыну и больше не собираясь служить Тёмному Лорду. Волан-де-Морт и Пожиратели Смерти идут к Хогвартсу, пленный Хагрид несет «тело» Гарри. Их встречают защитники замка. Волан-де-Морт заявляет, что Гарри был убит при попытке спастись бегством. Невилл посылает заклятие в Тёмного Лорда, но тот его обезоруживает. В наказание Волан-де-Морт надевает Невиллу на голову Распределяющую шляпу и поджигает её («не будет больше в Хогвартсе распределения по факультетам, не будет больше факультетов»). Тут к защитникам замка внезапно присоединяются новые силы, и битва возобновляется. Невилл выхватывает из шляпы меч Гриффиндора и убивает им Нагайну. Заклинания Волан-де-Морта перестают действовать, из-за того, что Гарри был готов пожертвовать своей жизнью ради других, как когда-то ради Гарри пожертвовала своей жизнью Лили Поттер. Постепенно Тёмный Лорд и его союзники проигрывают битву. Молли Уизли вступает в бой с Беллатрисой Лестрейндж (после того, как та чуть не сразила Джинни) и убивает её. Гарри и Волан-де-Морт встречаются лицом к лицу. Гарри заявляет, что истинным хозяином Бузинной палочки был Драко Малфой, так как он обезоружил Дамблдора. Поскольку Гарри позднее завладел волшебной палочкой Драко, именно Поттер является теперь истинным хозяином Бузинной палочки, находящейся в руках у Волан-де-Морта. Тёмный Лорд пытается убить своего соперника заклятием Авада Кедавра, одновременно Гарри произносит обезоруживающее заклятие Экспеллиармус. Бузинная палочка отказывается убивать своего истинного хозяина, заклинание отражается и убивает Волан-де-Морта. Это событие становится концом Битвы за Хогвартс и всей Второй магической войны. Гарри решает оставить Бузинную палочку в гробнице Дамблдора и не искать воскрешающий камень в Запретном лесу. Он отказывается от двух Даров смерти, оставляя себе только свою мантию-невидимку. Эпилог Девятнадцать лет спустя родители провожают детей в Хогвартс. У Гарри и Джинни подрастают трое детей — Джеймс, Альбус и Лили. У Рона и Гермионы детей двое, Роза и Хьюго. Две семьи встречаются на вокзале. Лили ещё слишком мала, чтобы ехать в Хогвартс, Альбус отправляется туда впервые. На платформе девять и три четверти, среди всех прочих, они замечают Драко Малфоя с женой и сыном Скорпиусом. Драко тоже видит Гарри, кивает и отворачивается. Джеймс (который уже два года отучился на факультете Гриффиндор) заявляет, что видел, как Тедди Люпин, сын Люпина и Тонкс, целуется с Мари-Виктуар, дочерью Билла Уизли и Флёр Делакур. Но никого из взрослых его слова не удивляют. Из разговора членов семьи Поттеров выясняется также, что Невилл стал в Хогвартсе профессором травологии. Альбус боится попасть по распределению в Слизерин, при этом отец сообщает сыну, что Северус Снегг, в честь которого он получил своё второе имя, был, возможно, самым смелым человеком, которого Гарри когда-либо знал, несмотря на то, что являлся слизеринцем. Также Поттер рассказывает, что Распределяющая шляпа обязательно учтёт желание самого первокурсника, как когда-то произошло с ним самим. Поезд отправляется в путь. Гарри улыбается, хотя его сердце наполняет грусть. Последняя фраза в книге Фраза All was well, вероятно, является аллюзией на стихотворение Генри Скотта Холланда (en:Henry Scott Holland) «Death is nothing at all» http://www.mugglenet.com/editorials/editorials/edit-ganind01.shtml. Также возможна аллюзия на известную пословицу «All is well that ends well» — «Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается». Дополнительная информация * В «Дарах Смерти», в первую очередь в первых и последних главах, много параллелей с первыми шестью книгами серии. Особенно — с первой, «Гарри Поттер и Философский камень». Это и прощание Гарри с домом на Тисовой, когда он говорит Букле о различных случаях в своём «доволшебном» детстве, и шутка Фреда и Джорджа о том, что их опять перепутали (аналогичная шутка была на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, когда Гарри первый раз ехал в Хогвартс). В первой книге Хагрид привозит Гарри в дом дяди и тёти на мотоцикле Сириуса. В последней — он его на нем же и увозит. Также полна ассоциаций сцена, где Гермиона перебирает книги, решая какие из них она возьмёт с собой. Упоминаются произведения Локонса (параллель со второй книгой), «Чудовищная книга о чудищах» (с третьей) и «Теория защитной магии» Слинкхарда (с пятой), которую Гермиона, кстати, сразу же отправляет в мусорное ведро. Под конец «Даров Смерти» нас опять отсылают к событиям первой книги. Это и ограбление Гринготтса, и появления гоблина Крюкохвата… А во время Битвы за Хогвартс случается небольшая заминка у Гремучей Ивы: Рон Уизли не знает, как без Живоглота отключить дерево. На что Гермиона возмущается: «Рон, ты волшебник или кто?». Очень яркая параллель с финальными главами первой книги, когда, упав в люк, ребята попали в дьявольские силки, и та же Гермиона искала, что бы ей поджечь, чтобы получить огонь, которого силки боятся. На что Рон воскликнул: «Гермиона, ты волшебница или кто?». Подобно тому, как в шестой книге на похоронах Дамблдора Хагрид выносит его тело, сейчас ему приходится нести «тело» Гарри. Обстоятельства смерти Беллатрисы Лестрейндж напоминают те, при которых двумя годами ранее погиб Сириус Блэк. Наконец, в финальной дуэли Гарри Поттера с Волан-де-Мортом противники посылают друг в друга те же заклятия, что и во время поединка на кладбище из четвёртой книги… Смерти героев Ещё 50 защитников Хогвартса погибли в битве за школу, но их имена не названы. Неизвестная семья маглов была убита Волан-де-Мортом или по его приказу (об этом мы узнаём из передачи радио «Поттеровский Дозор» и видения Гарри). Кроме того, Волан-де-Морт убил немало волшебников и гоблинов после похищения из Гринготтса чаши Пуффендуй. Издания разных стран Другие издания Обложка_книги_«Гарри_Поттер_и_Дары_Смерти».jpeg|Обложка «РОСМЭНа» Россия07.jpg|Российское переиздание, 2015 Подарочный07.jpg|Подарочное издание Adult Britain07.jpeg|"Взрослый" вариант британской обложки Новая британская обложка07.jpeg|Новое британское издание Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Adult Edition.JPG|Взрослый вариант обложки от Эндрю Дэвидсона Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Bloomsbury.jpg|Вариант обложки Клэр Мелински. Ноябрь 2010 За кулисами * За сутки после начала продаж было продано 3 миллиона экземпляров.http://www.kp.ru/online/news/30036/ * В рейтинге продаж интернет-магазина Amazon.com книга Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows занимала первое место по количеству предзаказов 16 недель подряд, пока её не вытеснила реставрированная по рукописям книга Толкиена «Дети Хурина».Толкиен победил Гарри Поттера, ГТРК «Культура» * Эта книга была прочитана шестикратной чемпионкой мира по скорочтению Энн Джонс всего за 47 минут.http://potterrus.hpn.ru/komets.php?id=1004 * В апреле 2007 года в Испании под видом седьмой книги в продаже появилась книга «''Harry Potter tam Sombra Serpiente''». Книга оказалась обычным фанфиком. Агенты Дж. К.Роулинг, Warner Bros. и испанское издательство книг о Гарри Поттере Salamandra подали иск в суд на автораHarryLatino - Harry Potter tam Sombra Serpiente. *В перерыве между шестой и седьмой книгой многие читатели строили догадки о личности Р.А.Б., и версия о Регулусе Блэке была одной из самых популярных. Эти предположения подкреплялись заявлением Роулинг после выпуска шестой книги о том, что она не собирается вводить в следующий роман новых героев. *В последней книге герои позволяли себе отпускать крепкие ругательства. *«Сказка о трёх братьях» имеет параллель с судьбами Северуса Снегга, Гарри Поттера и Волан-де-Морта, а точнее с их смертями. Снегг отказался от жизни из-за своей любви к Лили Поттер, Тёмный Лорд погиб в погоне за властью, а Гарри Поттер смиренно отправился на смерть ради жизни последующих поколений, приняв её как старого друга. *«Дары Смерти» — единственная книга в серии, где не описываются уроки в Хогвартсе и даже не упоминается игра в квиддич. *Спустя девять лет после выхода книги Дж.К. Роулинг решила представить продолжение истории о Гарри Поттере — она стала сценаристом «Гарри Поттер и Проклятое дитя». В октябре 2015 года было заявлено, что сюжет пьесы будет повествовать о жизни Гарри Поттера после эпилога седьмой книги. Ссылки * * Русский пересказ седьмой книги «Гарри Поттер и роковые мощи» * Новый отсканированный Гарри Поттер уже в сети (фотографии страниц) Примечания См. также *''Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1'' *''Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2'' *''Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1 (игра)'' *''Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2 (игра)'' *''Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1 (саундтрек)'' *''Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2 (саундтрек)'' Навигация vi:Harry Potter và Bảo bối Tử thần en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows de:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort nl:Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood no:Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene pl:Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) es:Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte et:Harry Potter ja Surma vägised fi:Harry Potter ja kuoleman varjelukset uk:Гаррі Поттер і смертельні реліквії it:Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte sv:Harry Potter och dödsrelikerna pt-br:Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte da:Harry Potter og Dødsregalierne el:Ο Χάρι Πότερ και οι Κλήροι του Θανάτου he:הארי פוטר ואוצרות המוות zh:哈利·波特与死亡圣器 tr:Harry Potter ve Ölüm Yadigârları ja:ハリー・ポッターと死の秘宝 Гарри Поттер 7